Traditionally, when a user is using a wireless phone to participate in a phone call session with a remote peer phone, the radio signal associated with the wireless phone can sometimes be lost due to radio interference or movement of the user. As a result, the signaling and payload communication between the wireless phone and the remote peer phone is lost, resulting in the phone call session being dropped. In order to reestablish the call session, a user is required to redial the phone number of the other phone.